


Crónicas de una seducción

by AnaHero



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Celos, M/M, Reigisa en español porque el español se lo merece, Uke!Makoto, derrotaderrotaderrota, el título es raro lo sé, en español sería algo así como dedeo, harumako, más relaciones irán apareciendo si alguien lee el fic y lo pide, no sé como hacer tags, reigisa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaHero/pseuds/AnaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YAOI, REIGISA. De cuando Rei empieza a tener sueños... impropios con cierto rubio hiperactivo y no le puede ni dirigir la mirada porque sino, Kami-sama nos libre. Y Nagisa a su vez tiene un plan de conquista que los llevará a vivir situaciones incómodas (para ellos) y pondrán al equipo de cabeza.<br/>Contiene altas probabilidades de HaruMako, y bueno, lemmon, limón, como quieran llamarle, para mí es p0rn :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pinche título raro xD
> 
> Esteeee... hola :D  
> Me llamo Ana y soy nueva por aquí. Osea, no me refiero nueva nueva, ya vengo leyendo fanfics desde hace tieeeempo, pero no me había animado a subir el mío propio hasta que mi hermosa Leana (escritora a la que admiro y dedico el fic) me dijo que le diese una oportunidad. Y como amo AMO el Reigisa con todo mi fujoshi-corazón de melón, y francamente debería haber más fanfics de ellos en español, pues heme aquí, dando esta presentación tan hecha mierda y esperando que no me linchen con antorchas y tenedores mutantes T.T
> 
> Y pueeeeeeees... nada xD Enjoy!
> 
> Y claro, el muy acostumbrado disclaimer que todas(os) se saltearán:  
> Disclaimer: Si Free! me perteneciera sería un yaoi. Y de los hard. Hard hard HARD en las duchas, en la piscina y en el vestidor. He dicho. Ya en serio, que todo le pertenece a Kyoto Animation y lo único mío es esta indigna trama expulsada de mi cerebro a altas horas de la noche que yo oso llamar fanfic.

**Capítulo 1: el de los Sueños**

* * *

 

 

La luz matutina se colaba por la ventana de la habitación del chico, iniciando su perezoso pero constante camino desde el pie de la cama hasta dar de lleno en la cara del que dormía, marcando así el comienzo de un nuevo día.

EL día.

Apenas los rayos tocaron las suaves pestañas del muchacho, sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, revelándole al sol un par de orbes de tonalidades rosadas que competían en belleza y resplandor con un día de verano.

Usualmente, el rubio se habría limitado a pararse, injuriar a cualquier deidad que le había hecho olvidarse de cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior, cerrarlas y lanzarse de panza otra vez en su cama a tratar de recuperar el sueño interrumpido (como el 90% de estudiantes lo haría); al menos hasta que alguna de sus hermanas lo re-despertase tomando el objeto más cercano y apuntándolo directamente a su cabeza o (y estos días no eran pocos, créanlo) confabulando entre todas, entrando silenciosamente a su habitación y volteando el colchón de su hermano menor en un movimiento único y despiadado que hacía actuar a la gravedad (aquella infeliz D:) y botaba al inocente bello durmiente de cara al piso.

Pero hoy no.

HOY NO.

Porque hoy era EL DÍA.

Como si un rayo lo hubiese golpeado, Nagisa se levantó de un salto de la cama, tirando a un lado sus cobijas y sus peluchitos de pingüino, ahora totalmente despierto y sin ninguna intención de procrastinar.

-¡HOY ES EL DÍA!- gritó a voz en cuello, levantando sus brazos al techo y adoptando una pose seria e intelectual (en su imaginación, al menos) que duró exactamente 1. 4 segundos antes de que se lanzara a prepararse para ir a la escuela, esbozando aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tanto le caracterizaba.

 _"!Rayos! ¿Dónde está el zapato…?"_  pensaba mientras saltaba en un pie de un lado del cuarto al otro, colocándose el calcetín derecho con la mano izquierda y con la otra sosteniendo su camisa por encima de su cabeza, tratando de meter su cuello por el agujero correcto sin ahogarse, en una hipersupermega-contorsión completamente profesional, digna del más experimentado acróbata del Cirque du Solei. Otra vez, solo cosas que el 90% de estudiantes hacen, ne?

Pero en serio, que el chico estaba emocionado.

Por obra de algún espíritu piadoso no se mató mientras se cambiaba y logró llegar en una pieza al cuarto de baño. Derribó la puerta de una patada voladora y entró con las manos en su cinturón imaginario, de una manera sexy pero masculina, como si en vez de entrar a un baño entrara a uno de esos bares antiguos del Viejo Oeste con puertas dobles de vaivén, con bailarinas y sheriffs armados hasta las medias, dispuesto a marcar territorio como todo un macho de pelo en pecho (aunque no tuviera ni sombra de un pelo ahí adelante, se sentía como esas ratas peladas de Animal Planet que duermen todas juntas en un hueco, ew).

\- ¡TÚ! – gritó señalando al espejo, que le devolvió la imagen de un adolecente a medio vestir apuntando hacia el frente con su dedo índice - ¡Hoy es el DÍA! !¿ESTÁS LISTO?!

Sin esperar una respuesta que obviamente no recibiría, porque bitch please, él era entusiasta no idiota, agarró su cepillo de dientes, le extendió una generosa cantidad de pasta dental y empezó a cepillarse los dientes de manera apurada y frenética, casi furiosa, sin quitar de su rostro la sonrisa picarona que tenía desde que se levantó.

Una vez cambiado y producido como para reemplazar a Brad Pitt en el comercial de colonia de Chanel N° 5 (bueno, casi, pero nadie se fijaría lo suficiente en sus tobillos como para descubrir que llevaba una media blanca y otra azul, y ese día era demasiado importante como para perder tiempo planchando, no señor), se lanzó por las escaleras a la planta baja de su hogar para despertar a toda su familia y poner en marcha la casa Hazuki.

-¡MAMAAAAAAÁ!- gritó mientras entraba de cabeza a la pieza de su progenitora.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!- respondió la señora Hazuki, brincando de su cama y adoptando posición de combate, despeinada, con cara de guerrera y chancla en mano, dispuesta a defender a sus hijos de cualquier peligro que les amenazara (como toda hardcore buena madre ).

-¡MAMÁ DESPIERTA, hoy es el DÍA!- vociferó Nagisa, emocionado hasta la médula, saltando por la habitación como un pony gay encantado.

Después de comprobar visualmente con su radar maternal interno la seguridad del perímetro y de Nagisa, la señora Hazuki bajó su chancla y se quedó viendo pasmada a su hijo, sin comprender un ápice de la situación.

-¡MAMÁ DI ALGO, hoy es el DÍA!- continuó Nagisa, ensanchando su sonrisa y acercándose más a su madre, expectante.

\- …

\- …

( _Silencio Silencio Silencio)_

-¡SÍ CLARO AMOR, HOY ES EL DÍA!- improvisó su madre, haciendo esfuerzos por no defraudar la emoción de su pequeño. Miró rápidamente a ambos lados pidiéndole ayuda a los muebles y continuó- ¡Esteeee… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, CORAZÓN!-

Y se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo.

Nagisa se descolocó un momento, demasiado emocionado para ofenderse. Se limitó a corresponder el abrazo de su madre unos instantes para luego tomarla por los hombros y encararla.

-¡NO MAMÁ, NO ESE DÍA! ¡Hoy es  **OTRO**  DÍA! ¡Es aún  **MÁS**  IMPORTANTE!-

Sin esperar respuesta de la pobre mujer que aún no asimilaba del todo aquella mañana extraña , la urgió a entrar rápido a su cuarto de baño y cambiarse, pues no quería, no, no PODÍA llegar tarde.

Acto seguido corrió por el pasillo hasta los cuartos de sus hermanas, asomándose a la puerta y gritando en cada uno de ellos.

-¡DESPIERTENSE, DORMILONAS, QUE HOY ES EL DÍA!-

Como fuese ignorado en redondo, tomó uno de los libros más pesados del estante al final del pasillo, se asomó sigilosamente a la entrada de los cuartos y aporreó la "Enciclopedia del mundo mundial: Ahora extra extra large!" repetidamente contra las puertas, haciendo un ruido de los mil y un demonios heavy-metaleros que hubiese levantado a los muertos…

-¡ARRIBA ARRIBA ARRIBA, QUE AL QUE MADRUGA KAMI-SAMA LO AYUDA!-

para después huir con sus mejores movimientos de parkour (cual Bambi perseguido) y así esquivar la avalancha de almohadas y objetos varios que sus hermanas lanzaron amorosamente en su dirección.

-¡CALLA, RENACUAJO, RESPETA EL DERECHO DE DORMIR!-

Total, que la casa Hazuki ya estaba despierta.

Y no eran ni las 6 y media de la mañana.

Pero eh, que nadie diga que Nagisa se tomaba la ligera los asuntos del corazón.

* * *

_**•*´¨`*•o(** _ _**ﾟ-** _ _**ﾟ** _ _**)o •*´¨`*•** _ _**Estrellitas**_ _ **gays**_ _ **y**_ _ **polvitos**_ _ **m**_ _ **á**_ _ **gicos d**_ _ **e** **ti**_ _ **empo/espacio•*´¨`*•** _ _**o(** _ _***-** _ _***)o •*´¨`*•** _

* * *

A una distancia no muy larga, los hermosos rayos del sol habían alcanzado también a los habitantes de otra casa… quienes les importó un betún el sol y sus rayos porque a esa hora ya estaban con el café y periódico en mano, despiertos y dispuestos a aprovechar el día al máximo.

Claro, a excepción de cierto chico peliazul, cuyo despertar estaba, por lo demás, arruinado.

Y es que a él le hubiese fascinado despertarse por culpa de los pajaritos y la luz solar.

'Esto… no es para nada…- pensaba, temblando de nervios como un perrito mojado, con la vista fija en cierto punto específico de su anatomía -… he-hermoso...'

Calmando su tembladera, Rei dejó escapar un bufido de frustración. Volvió a taparse con las cobijas y se lanzó hacia atrás, a sus almohadas, derrotado.

¿Por cuánto más esto tendría que perturbar sus mañanas?

Ya venía sucediendo desde hace algunas semanas, y francamente, resultaba agotador-slash-vergonzoso-slash-incómodo tener que ocuparse del "asunto" con el que amanecía de vez en cuando, si había tenido un sueño especialmente…  _prohibido_.

Ajáaa.

La sola idea mandó un chispazo de electricidad que se originó en su cerebro, recorrió toda su espina dorsal, alteró todos los vellos de su espalda y mandó a la mierda la hermosa sinfonía rítmica de sus latidos. Fue a parar abajo, bien abajo, ahí en su...ay.

¡PARA NADA HERMOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo!- gritó, y echó los brazos al cielo en una súplica dramática. Como esas en el que el protagonista rubio de ojos azules encuentra, después de surcar los siete mares y quintos infiernos, a su aquerosamente bella e inocente amada (protagonista número 2) tendida sin vida en el piso acolchonado de su finca de mil millones de dólares, envenenada por su sexy gemela malvada que quiere quedarse con la herencia de su padre viudo archimegamillonario.

Seh, así de grave era su estado, todo un drama queen. Un drama queen que tenía que dejar de ver novelas mexicanas.

¡Pero no era momento de ponerse a divagar! Aún tenía que ocuparse de su problemilla, de "aquello" que arrojaba vergüenza sobre él, su familia, sus ancestros y su vaca.

\- A este paso, terminaré desarrollando músculos sobrehumanos en el brazo - comentó para sí, echándose a reír ruidosamente segundos después de su ingenioso chiste.

Resultaba ridículo. Él sabía perfectamente que por el simple hecho de masturbarse era anatómicamente imposible inclusive fortalecer sus ya de por sí bien tonificados músculos. Sabía también que aquellas reacciones matutinas eran algo completamente normal a su edad, por lo que no había de que avergonzarse en realidad. ¡Incluso sabía cómo funcionaba todo el proceso en su cuerpo! El cerebro, después de recibir la estimulación apropiada, ordenaba a las arterias llenarse de sangre e hinchar los cuerpos cavernosos que conformaban su miembro, todo en cuestión de minutos.

¡Oh, la perfecta sincronía entre los diversos órganos implicados, la exactitud de cada comando cerebral y la obediencia ciega del cuerpo gobernado por instintos, son signos de un cuerpo joven y sano, todo un  _perfect body_! ¡Cuerpo humano, tómame, soy tuyo ~!

Ah, eso sí que era hermoso. Valía la pena estudiar y aprender de sus clases de salud, con juicio y concentración, y no pasarse toda la hora haciendo telescopios de cartulina con el material didáctico y chismeando cual vieja solterona como lo hacía Nagisa, no señor...

 _..._ _**Nagisa** _ _..._

Su espalda se tensó y su miembro palpitó cuando la imagen de su rubio amigo inundó su mente.

En todo ese tiempo, era el rubio quien había protagonizado los sueños escandalosos culpables de su actual dilema emocional.

Usualmente se levantaría sin recordar mayores detalles de esos sueños, solo con la certeza de que era, definitivamente, Nagisa quien estaba envuelto en cada uno de ellos: Nagisa con su cabello rubio, Nagisa con sus ojos rosa-fucsia, Nagisa y su sonrisa de ganador de lotería, Nagisa, Nagisa,  _Nagisa_.

Ah, claro, y de que habían tenido sexo como locos.

Pero no esta vez, no, y eso era lo grave. Es que se despertó acordándose, como si lo hubiese vivido en alguna clase de universo paralelo calenturiento, de TODOS Y CADA UNO de los detalles de su sueño.

DE TODOS.

Y CADA UNO.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGHASGDJAHDG!- gritó Rei, aún tendido en su cama y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos abochornado para ocultar su vergüenza de… ¿de él mismo? Claro, de él mismo y Kami-sama, porque su habitación estaba afortunadamente vacía, solo flotaban por ahí los restos de su auto-machacada consciencia.

"!NO NO NO NO NO NO no pienses en Nagisa-kun, no pienses en Nagisa-kun! !Mente sobre cuerpo, mente sobre cuerpo!...

... ¡ATRÁS, IMPULSOS SEXUALES DEL MAL QUE NO ME DEJAN VIVIIIIIIIIIIIR!"

El pobre chico trató por todos los medios mentales de auto-restricción habidos y por haber. Trató y trató de olvidar su sueño, pero la mente humana y la memoria, aunque hermosas, pueden ser un par de putas entaconadas y en mallas cuando se les da la gana. Y lentamente, su determinación fue decayendo hasta darse por vencida y bajó, junto con sus manos, hasta la banda elástica de sus calzoncillos, donde un bulto a media formación le urgía primitivos placeres.

Y los recuerdos acudieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ustedes no lo saben, pero mientras escribo esto no dejo de suspirar y menear la cabeza en derrota. Y uno más. *sonido de suspiro*.  
> Me disculpo por las grandes cantidades de mí en el fic. Y también si los personajes están muy fuera de, pues, ellos.
> 
> Bueno, unas cosas para agregar:
> 
> Este es mi primer fic (desde acá escucho el "y a mí qué chuuuuu...")  
> Fue escrito en celular (and again, saltéense esto), así que si hay algún causante de cáncer ocular por ahí, es su culpa, no pagaré tratamientos ni haré devoluciones (?).  
> Este fic será Reigisa, centrado en el REIGISA, pero soy una persona muy abierta (je je) y como el fic aún está en proceso y mi cerebro se secó en algún punto de mi vida, si les gusta alguna otra pareja y quieran imaginarlos en una complicada y angsty pero menor situación (y el porno, no nos olvidemos del porno /(ㄒoㄒ)/ ), dejen un review mencionando cuál y veré que puedo hacer :D
> 
> REIGISA ES CANON Y ME IRÉ A LA TUMBA AFIRMÁNDOLO
> 
> Ah, y también que el próximo capítulo será puro porno (*múltiples suspiros y derrotaderrotaderrota*) y ya está escrito, y como a mí no me gusta esperar por actualizaciones, lo más probable es que lo suba pronto xD Así que si quieren leerlo, click al Follow ;D  
> Me despido y una vez más, gracias por leer.
> 
> Ana


	2. el del Preso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que nadie (?) estaba esperando.. the pORn :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi-boli-camarón-con-coli! (?)
> 
> Wow, no los culparé si después de ese saludo me tiran al río incendiada y en un saco con clavos, eh.
> 
> Disculpen la demora UwU Es que me entretuve pensando de qué lindo color pintaría la cámara de torturas que Satanás me asignará, claro, cuando muera y me manden derechito al infierno por escribir este capítulo tan lleno de Phecadoh -inserte acento alemán aquí-, a quemarme por los siglos de los creo que de un azul noche, ¿qué opinan? Después de todo serán mis vecinitas, pillinas :3  
> Bueno, viví una buena vida.
> 
> Disclaimer: Free! pertenece a Kyoto Animations (KyoAni), así que ya saben a quién irle a arrojar piedras y maldiciones gitanas por no hacer del show un shaoi sabrosón. Yo iré en cuanto junte suficiente dinero falso de Monopoly para costearme el pasaje. Se apuntan?

Cápitulo 2: el del Preso

 

_La celda era oscura._

_No había más muebles que una mesa mediana con su silla, las tres paredes y los barrotes que completaban la estructura. Sobre la silla estaban tiradas las arrugadas prendas de un uniforme azul de agente de la ley, que sin duda habían caído ahí por coincidencia, y bajo ella, en el suelo, yacían trozos de ropa rasgada, de franjas negras y blancas, y dos pares de zapatos desperdigados por aquí y por allá._

_Ahhh, la mesa estaba siendo ocupada también._

_¡Ngh!Ugh!Ghu…!- los gemidos de Nagisa dejaban su boca sin pudor, sin contenerse ni un poco para exhibir el intenso placer que sentía exparcerse rápidamente por todo su cuerpo en cortos espasmos. Estaba tumbado de espaldas al borde de la mesa, con las muñecas esposadas tiradas sobre su cabeza, empujando hacia atrás sus piernas para mantener los muslos bien abiertos, mientras su pequeño agujero chorreante se dilataba recibiendo gustoso las duras embestidas . El miembro intruso se hundía hasta perder su base y salía dejando dentro solo la punta, en movimientos rápidos y brutales, acompañados por el sonido húmedo y acuoso propio de las penetraciones y el pum-pum-pum rítmico de la mesa siendo sacudida._

_Lo estaban llenando, hasta el fondo._

_-¡Rei-chan!...¡Ah!..¡Ah... N-no par-res!Nn..o..!.._ _**¡AH!** _ _\- Nagisa sintió algo ser aporreado en su interior y se irguió un poco, alzando sus brazos como pudo para semi-rodear la espalda desnuda del menor, aferrándose y tratando de no convulsionar de placer. Sus muñecas se doblaron un poco y acarició la nuca ajena mientras entraban y salían de él._

_Rei soltó un gruñido. Las paredes internas del rubio lo apretaban demasiado, y la piel de esas caderas que le ayudaban a tomar impulso y chocaban contra las suyas le parecía suave y nívea, como todo el resto del pequeño cuerpo que estaba poseyendo, un regalo al tacto._

_Pero lo mejor era la vista: Nagisa desnudo sudando y retorciéndose enfrente suyo, la saliva escurriendo por su mentón, sus labios abiertos y sus pezones rosados brillando inflamados de tanto chupeteo y mordisqueo, su pequeño miembro totalmente erecto y tamboreando contra su propio vientre al ritmo de las estocadas ... mientras su entrada anillada se partía para tragarse el hinchado falo con hambre, con desespero, como si fuera un helado de fresa de los que tanto le gustaban al rubio… succionándolo hacia adentro, engulléndolo una y otra y otra vez..._

_\- ¡REI-CHAN!- el rubio lanzó su cabeza para atrás - estás..tan...duro..!ah!AAAAHHHH!.. me en-ncanta ..como... m-me lo haces…!MWAH!_ _**!AHÍ!** _ _– el cuerpo de Nagisa se arqueó con violencia y anudó sus piernas contra las caderas del peliazul, sus pantorrillas ahora restregaban su trasero – ha-hazmélo..duro...nghh...has-sta el f-fonndo, llén..nalo t-todo...!ugh!-. El rubio sacó las manos de su nuca y las colocó frente al rostro del peliazul, rozando suavemente sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos, llamando la atención de Rei. Este subió el rostro para poder encararlo sin dejar de embestirlo... y se chocó con un par de ojos que lo miraban directamente, fulgurando con una mezcla de lujuria, ternura y súplica. Los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida.- R..rómp-eme ,Rei-chan... p-pártem..me, s..si quieres, s-solo.. solo...!n-no..pares nunca! ..._ _**!AH!** _

_Rei no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo podría, después de escuchar todo aquello? Las palabras de Nagisa le habían encendido aún más, si cabe, y rompieron cualquier restricción que todavía conservara. De pronto el placer que sentía ya no era suficiente, quería más. Paró de moverse, salió de la húmeda estrechez que lo acogía y, ante la mirada confundida del más pequeño, sin decirle una palabra lo sostuvo por la espalda y las nalgas y lo alzó en volandas, dándole a Nagisa ninguna otra opción excepto agarrarse de su cuello para no caer. Con el chico en brazos, se dejó caer sentado en el piso de la celda, recostándose sobre su espalda e importándole un carajo que la grava del suelo fuese dura y estuviese más fría que poto de pingüino, para después tomar al rubio por la cintura y posicionarlo encima de él, alzándolo ligeramente en el aire, colocando su entrada goteante a unos centímetros arriba de su duro miembro._

_\- Re-Rei-chann, ¿qué..._ _**¡GYAAAAHH!** _ _\- Nagisa chilló al sentirse lleno otra vez. Rei lo había empalado brutalmente, dejándole caer de repente sobre su falo y empujando sus caderas hacia arriba con toda su fuerza, logrando así hundir todo el tronco el primer intento._

_Dobló las piernas, y apoyándose en sus pies, Rei empezó a levantar su mitad inferior del suelo en movimientos cortos y forzados, empujando desesperadamente el cuerpo de Nagisa mientras sus manos lo sujetaban por su cintura hacia abajo, tratando de fundirse en su calor desde la nueva posición._

_\- !R-Re-i-ch-cha-nnn! – con las rodillas pegadas al piso, Nagisa prácticamente rebotaba sobre el cuerpo de Rei. Incapaz de moverse él mismo o de apoyarse en el suelo por culpa de las esposas, juntó fuerzas y flexionó las piernas hacia arriba, las abrió bien a los costados para poder apoyar sus pies contra la superficie y mantener el equilibrio, y claro, controlar un poco el despiadado mete-saca del que Rei le hacía deliciosamente víctima._

_Pero a Rei no le importaba levantar su peso y el de Nagisa a un ritmo tan desenfrenado. No pensaba en que literalmente lo estaba haciendo duro-contra-el piso con su amigo, HOMBRE, más preciado y cercano._

_No pensaba en el cómo, ni en el dónde, el cuándo o el por qué._

_Por una vez en su vida, no pensaba nada._

_Solo sentía al_ _**quién** _ _._

_Y quería más de él._

_Sin dejar de impulsarse, deslizó sus manos lentamente desde la cintura estrecha hasta las firmes nalgas del rubio y las apretó suavemente, causando que el mayor se estremeciera y moviera sus caderas con deseo. Con su mano derecha contorneó el camino hasta la hendidura donde él y Nagisa unían sus cuerpos y comenzó a frotar de arriba abajo y en círculos, pasando de su piel a la del rubio, sintiendo con los dedos como los músculos externos de la entrada del rubio se ensanchaban para abrir paso al duro trozo de carne que le estaba ensartando._

_-¡Rei-chan, n-no! – se quejó el rubio - ¡A-Ahí no... sinno yo...!-_

_Pero Rei le interrumpió colocando su mano izquierda sobre su miembro, cubierto de líquidos pre-seminales y necesitado de atención, y sin esperar más, dio un tirón._

_La reacción fue instantánea._

_El cuerpo del rubio se arqueó casi innaturalmente con la violencia de su orgasmo. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos en blanco y rodaron por sus mejillas, su boca se abrió para emitir un ruido sordo: estaba perdido en una trampa-placer tan primitivo y viejo como es el amor._

_Después de derramarse hasta quedar seco en la mano del peliazul, dejó caer todo su peso encima del otro , exhausto._

_Pero, Rei no había llegado aún._

_Faltaba algo, algo, y en su impulso egoista sostuvo el pequeño cuerpo por las caderas y le siguió dando, rápido y duro, aún en su sensible e inconsciente estado,más,más ..._

_\- Reei..chan - oyó - R..ei..chaan...nnh -_

_...ignora sus súplicas, rápido, estaba cerca, muy cerca, dos, quizá tres embestidas más y tal vez, por fin, podría..._

_-R..ei...y-yo... y..o... -_

_...ya casi, falta poco, no pares, está **tan**  apretado, húmedo, cálido y estás tan cerca, un par más y podrás, no te detengas, más..._

_\- T..te... te a..m..mo-_

_Rei paró en seco._

_\- ..te amo, ..tan-nto ..m...mi Rei-chan -_

_Y de repente, sintió un par de labios posarse sobre los suyos, suaves como alas de mariposa._

_Casto como el de dos niños._

_Un beso._

 

\- MMMMFFFNNNNNGGHHaaahhh! -

Cubriendo con una mano lo que solo puede ser descrito como un algo intermedio entre grito de muerte atroz y gemido afrodisíaco de placer, Rei salió de su modo automático "jale, frote, repita" y se arrojó a los abismos poco conocidos de su brusco orgasmo, que lo regresó de sus recuerdos ficticios... a la solitaria realidad.

Una realidad en la que tendría que cambiar sus sábanas, personalmente.

Y desinfectar su mano derecha.

En la que no existía celda, ni preso, ni sexo.

Y en la que se sentía como un canalla ruin y miserable por hacerle esas cosas degradantes a su mejor amigo, incluso si solo en sus sueños.

Incluso si solo en su mente.

Recuperando la respiración y el color normal de su piel en la cara, se dejó caer cuan largo era en su cama, sintiendo como la culpa inundaba su mente y su corazón, tomando el lugar del placer que lo había hecho delirar hace tan solo unos minutos. Quería quedarse echado todo el día a esperar que algún mal rayo lo parta y se lo lleve con todo y sus pecados y sus pensamientos y su estrés y su camita. Pero el día es de quienes lo aprovechan, y debía ir a la escuela para recibir su dosis diaria de formación mental y física.

Así que incorporó el torso, y lanzando un suspiro de frustración, arrastró su humanidad por la cama hasta que sus brazos alcanzaron los cajones de su escritorio.

\- Diablos - musitó mientras sacaba una bola de pañuelos de papel arrugados, dispuesto a limpiar de este mundo sus millones de hijos que, juzgando por sus recientes inclinaciones temáticas en sueños, no serían.

\- Huh. Y todo porque Rin-san nos contó que de niño quería ser policía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con eso me fui a la mieeeeeeeeeeeeeerdaaa :D  
> No mamá, no criaste a una hija pornera, yo solita me perdí en los recónditos abismos del yaoi.
> 
> Bueno, cosillas para agregar:
> 
> Wow, el Rei de los sueños (jajaja, juego de palabras xD) es bastante más posesivo-agresivo-atrevido que el normal.  
> Es la primera vez que escribo algo así (bueno, es la primera vez que escribo xD) y pues, ehm, más me demore en reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo que en realidad escribirlo. Pruébenlo! Seguro también les pasa así :3 Supongo que me acostumbraré, por el bien del fic.  
> VIVA EL LEMMON CARAJO! (?)  
> Como es la primera vez, me encantaría que me dijeran si puedo mejorar en algo, o si algo no gustó. Alabaré sus experimentados y veteranos consejos, especialmente el de mi Leana.
> 
> Y pooos... nada! Quizá el tercer cap. tome algo de tiempo *sighs* pero haré lo posible por subirlo rápido.
> 
> Gracias por leer y kudear(?), me hacen el día y la noche y la semana y alsdkjaklsdj.
> 
> Ana


	3. el del Tren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> en el que Rei tiene hermosas conversaciones consigo mismo, sep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LO SIENTO TANTO POR LA TARDANZA, NO ESTOY MUERTA SOLO DE PARRANDA :D  
> Quería publicar el 17, que fue cumpleaños de Rei, pero soy un oprobioso intento de ser humano y se cagaron mis buenas intenciones. Igual, feliz cumpleaños para el nene, es tan guapo.  
> Disclaimer: Jamás he ido a Japón, así que si alguien cree que me adjudico algo de la historia o los personajes de Free!, que pertenece a KyoAni, están bien haters \ ˚ᴥ˚ /

_'No podemos permitir que el club pierda un miembro ahora mismo. Especialmente, no la persona que me persiguió y me hostigó hasta que me uní.Nunca permitiré que él se marche.'_

_Giró su cabeza y lanzó una mirada rápida para hacerle entender su mensaje... pero sus ojos se enfocaban a otra parte y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas lo traicionó, al igual que la rapidez con la que volteó para no encararlo después de tal (que lo admita!) semi-ímplicita confesión._

Los ojos fucsias de Nagisa estaban fijos en la nada existencial del paisaje que el auto dejaba atrás rápidamente, perdidos entre el recuerdo y la alucinación, mientras su brazo derecho sufría el peso de la cabeza recostada contra el asiento y su mejilla y parte de su frente cogían gradualmente el frío de la ventana. 

Pensaba. Y seriamente, porque era casi,  _casi_  sin parpadear.

_Nunca permitiré que él se marche._

_Permitiré._

_Que él se marche._

_Que te marches._

¿.. con eso... él quiso decir ...acaso...que...?

_'Nunca dejaré que te marches, Nagisa-kun'_

Ojosfucsias se abrieron de golpe. El calor se apoderó de sus mejillas y sonrió por reflejo contra la ventana por millonésima vez ante el mismo recuerdo.

Jamás, nadie jamás le había hablado de esa manera. Tan honesto, y tan franco. Siempre eran presión y órdenes con sus padres, o burla inocente con sus hermanas, o con delicadeza y cuidado por sus amigos, como si él fuese algo frágil y proclive a romperse si le exponían a las realidades del mundo, como si fuera a caer en una depresión de racha suicida si lo paraban y le decían sus cuatro verdades a la cara.

Y sin embargo, Rei lo había hecho. El único que fue y le dijo a la cara que, bueno, prácticamente que estaba siendo inmaduro y cobarde por huir y no decirle a sus padres que lo dejaran decidir por sí mismo. Que fuera y enfrentara sus miedos, que sacara cara por su vida y su equipo. Que no se rindiera con sus emociones. Y lo hizo además de una manera amable, íntima, pero firme.

Con sus manos engarfiadas en sus hombros, y sus impresionantes ojos violetas clavados en los suyos, observándole.

Penetrándole.

- Ahhh..- suspiró, creando un vaho en la ventana del auto que dedsparecía rápidamente- sí. Definitivamente fue en ese momento.

Cuando aquellos ojos lo miraban llenos de confiaza, de seguridad, sólo a él. 

Y también más tarde, cuando aquellos mismos ojos le rehuyeron por vergüenza, por temor, quizá, a que viera el brillo de una promesa.

Fue en ese momento en que supo que estaba enamorado y que quería que Rei fuese suyo.No se rendiría.

Y que tal vez, y solo tal vez...existiese la remota posibilidad de que le correspondiera.

Volvió a sonreír. Un millón y una, pues.

* * *

 

●*:.｡.ヽ(^。^)ノ .｡.:* Danza de la lluvia y tambores africanos de tiempo/espacio *:._(._.)_ .｡.:*●

* * *

 

Nuevamente a una distancia no muy larga del rubio, en la estación de trenes local, un panda en traje de escolar y con dolor de muñeca (xD) intentaba colarse a uno de los últimos trenes de la mañana sin parecer que estaba ebrio o en drogas. Jeee, no, que era Rei!, quien tenía dos pozos de petróleo bajo los ojos y en vez de caminar recto como todo buen japonés, se bamboleaba cual bailarina de vientre de Marruecos debido a la falta de sueño, o más bien, a la presencia repetitiva de ciertos sueños específicos que convertían sus ocho horas de sueño de belleza en siete horas y cuarto de placer inconsciente + 15 minutos de ejercicio de brazo + media hora de infinito autodesprecio. Oh sí, lo cronometró.

Con mucha dificultad logró arrastrarse de manera digna por el interior del tren y gracias  a Kami-sama que encontró un asiento vacío rápido, porque si hubiese tenido que estar sin sentarse durante todo el trayecto como sucedía casi siempre, ni los de CSI Tokyo iban a descubrir como un estudiante joven y sano había muerto parado. Así que se encaramó como pudo a uno de esos asientos largos ubicados no en fila sino a los costados del tren.

Aprovechando el tiempo que le quedaba antes de que el tren llegara a su destino, Rei decidió recuperar algo del sueño perdido, aunque solo fueran unos miserables minutos que ni por estafa le harían a su cutis lo que le hacían sus ocho horas bien dormidas. Apoyó el codo en las rodillas y el mentón en la mano, y esperó a Morfeo.

Esperaba. Esperaba. Y esperaba. Tik-toks mentales incluidos.

Y entre espera y espera, su mente empezó a divagar.

Y al igual que Platón y Aristóteles y Sócrates y muchos grandes filósofos lo hicieron un día, su mente empezó formulando una pregunta:

_¿Por qué?_

Y así empezó una bonita discusión consigo mismo que, para desgracia de la humanidad, el resto del mundo jamás conocería.

'¿Por qué tendré esos sueños tan seguido?'- el pequeño Rei se preguntó.

 _Pues porque eres joven y practicamente **respiras**  hormonas_, contestó una vocecita en se cerebro, su subconsciente. 

'Está bien, ya, pero si tengo  _necesariamente_  que tenerlos, ¿por qué nunca son con alguna chica que conozca?'

 _Bueno, que tampoco conoces muchas, matador_. 

'Sí, gracias por tu apoyo emocional, cerebro, pero igual, hay modelos y chicas estéticamente deseables en revistas y en televisión y por todos lados,  ¿por qué entonces con un chico, y peor, con un amigo ...tan querido como él?'

_No sé, quizás...pues... nades para el otro costado._

_'_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienen que ver mis deficiencias acuático-deportivas en todo esto?'

_No osea, tú sabes, que quizás, uhm, se te moja la canoa, se te chorrea el helado, comas con cucharita de plástico...eso._

_'_....¿qué?'

_Que quizás seas **GAY**!_

Rei abrió los ojos de golpe y casi se va de nariz contra el piso de no ser porque un cuerpo se lo impidió. El tren se había llenado un poco y su salvador era la mochila mullidita de un chico quele quedó mirando raro y se movió al otro extremo del tren. Pero a Rei eso le importó un hisopo porque en su cabeza resonaban un eco de muchos 'gay! gay! gay!'que rebotaban diagonalmente a los costados de su cráneo. Eso, o alguien se los estaba susurrando al oído como un maniático. Miró a ambos lados y, efectivamente, la cosa era dentro de su cabeza, porque las dos únicas personas con las que compartía el asiento eran dos chicas, sentadas al extremo opuesto, y estaban hablando y riendo entre ellas.

'¿Gay? No! Yo no puedo ser...gay '- pensaba, mortificado. 

No es que tuviera nada contra los homosexuales, para nada, es solo que... ser así no encajaba en sus planes por ningún lado, y a él no le gustaban las cosas que no fuesen planeadas y anticipadas. Aunque bueno, tampoco estaba en sus planes pertenecer al equipo de natación y hennos aquí, pero eso no fue en ninguna instancia deseado de buenas a primeras, prácticamente fue acosado para, todo era culpa de... de.....en fin, en sus planes se veía a sí mismo estudiando muy duro, yendo a la universidad, trabajando , y luego, pues, cumpliendo su deber social y casarse, formar una familia. Ser... gay mandaría por un tubo todo eso.Había mucho en contra! En Japón no se permitía el matrimonio homosexual, eran muy tradicionales, además aún existía discriminación, podría incluso acortar sus posibilidades de empleo, y ni que decir de la opinión pública, sus vecinos y compañeros podrían rechazarlo, ser rechazado no era hermoso, y qué le diría a sus padres, y tendría que vivir en América o Europa, y niños, y y y....

A Rei le iba a explotar una arteria y dar una epilepsia e iba a quedar embarazado y morir, todo ahí mismo en pleno tren. Y encima se caía de sueño. Entonces su subconsciente actuó por supervivencia y le recordó cierto detalle.

_Aunque, de ser gay, seguro habrías soñado también con alguno de tus otros amigos, con Makoto-sempai o Haruka-sempai o Rin-san, o incluso con algún chico x, como dijiste..._

Su presión arterial disminuyó al pensar en ese razonamiento.

_Aunque viendolo así, eso significa que si bien no eres gay porque no te gustan los hombres en general, te gusta él y él solo **.** Y bastante, a juzgar por todo ese sexo que sueñas._

Y... sep, subió de nuevo. Solo que aparte ahora su cara parecía un faro rojo.

Maldito y bipolar subconsciente! De qué lado estaba? No había manera de que le gustara Nagisa-kun! .... _o  sí?!_

- !NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUU!- gritó su negación con la fuerza de mil soles.

Y de un momento a otro ya no estaba sentado divagando, sino parado, semi-arrancándose los pelos del cuero cabelludo con ambas manos y con un silencio sepulcral cortesía de los demás pasajeros, que le estaban mirando atónitos.

_Genial Rei, tu discreción y autocontrol salvarán al mundo algún día._

 

Lentamente, como para no asustar más a las inocentes personas cuyo único error fue el de haber cogido el mismo tren que un adolescente emocional y socialmente inestable, volvió a sentarse, rojo a quemarse. Mientras los demás retomaban, bueno, lo que estuviesen haciendo antes del lamentable episodio y el silencio disminuía, él re revolvía en su asiento, tratando de hacerse a sí mismo y al mundo un favor y apagarse el resto del trayecto.

- ...te decía, ya no me deja en paz...todos los días llama!-

-...no puede ser!..

Muy a su pesar, ahora Rei podía escuchar los cuchicheos entre las chicas de su costado, ahora que no hacía tanto ruido. Una rubia menuda le hablaba a  una castaña.

-... no es el único, pero es el peor.... no quiero verlo otra vez y no entiende, pobre....

Se sentía mal escuchando todo esto. Fisgar no es hermoso... pero...

- ... nos acostamos una vez y ya se cree mi novio!.... es un ridículo...-

- ....jaja, eres terrible!-

Rei abrió un ojo ante lo que dijo la muchacha. Suspiró y lo volvió a cerrar. Ay, esta juventud de ahora. No era su intención juzgar, después de todo, no le interesaban para nada esas cosas ilógicas del amor, su amada era la hermosa y sensual Ciencia-san~ pero no le parecía que esos asuntos fuesen tomados tan a la ligera, como hoy en día. Si te entregas a alguien, debe ser en nombre del tal amor, no? Porque lo respetas y lo quieres, no porque se te dé la reverenda gana de copular y ya. Así es más hermoso, más puro.

_Qué honesto que pienses así, Rei, considerando que has soñado con doblar y poseer a tu mejor amigo un mínimo de catorce maneras diferentes, y después te masturbas a su recuerdo._

Rei apretó los dientes.

'!No es lo mismo, no lo puedo controlar!... Yo... yo quiero y respeto mucho a Nagisa-kun...'

_Entonces admite que te gusta._

'!No puede gustarme! Es irracional.Es ilógico. Es un chico!'

_Y?_

Las personas se aproximaban a la puerta, aglomerándose y caldeando el aire alrededor de Rei.

'Pues que... mis planes...yo...'

Nada. No encontraba nada.

_Pff, no tienes nada ._

Las puertas se abrieron.

_Y si de verdad solo fuese "respeto y cariño" lo que sientes por ese rubio hiperactivo, si de verdad sueñas con él y solo con él por las noches por cuestión de calentura adolescente, no estarías tratando de encontrarle tanta justificación al asunto despierto... como lo estás haciendo, justo ahora._

Rei abrió los ojos. El tren se había detenido.

 

* * *

 

- Moshi-moshi, Haru-chan?

- Hmmph.

- Jeje, te desperté? 

-.... no.

-...

-....

- ...Haruuu-chaaan?

-.............. qué?

- Responde o pensaré que estás muerto en tu bañera! Ya, quería saber si tenías todo listo para lo de hoy.

- .............. qué cosa?

- HARU-CHAN! SI HOY ES EL DÍA! EL DÍA, EL GRAN DÍ-..

- Ah, eso. Seh, no.

- QUÉEEEE?! PERO HARU-CHA-...

-Es que Makoto aún no llega con las luces.

- Pero y los heliotropos? Debemos tener ese salón preparado antes de clase!

-Seh, eso no pasará.

- ......buuu, me desperté temprano por nada.

- No llores, Nagisa.  Empieza tú y yo te ayudaré a poner lo demás en el descanso. Saldrá bien.

- Gracias, Haru-chan. Y agradécele a Mako-chan por mí también. 

- ...para qué están los amigos, Nagisa.

Y colgó.

Nagisa guardó su celular en la mochila y sonrió.

Esta iba a ser la mejor confesión que ese peliazul hubiese podido imaginar en su VIDA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo admito, soy la voz interna de Rei.  
> Perdonen la tardanza de MIERDA que les hice pasar, pero los finales tocaron a mi puerta con machetes y pistolas de ácido sulfúrico, así que me puse en modo Levi y les metí un equipo tridimensional completo por el.... bueno, no pude escribir mucho.  
> Heliotropos son flores moradas, btw.  
> Les prometo que el otro sí lo tengo listo la próxima semana π_π confíen en mami Ana okno. Se viene el HaruMako bitchz.
> 
> Feliz Navidad! XD Pásenla hermoso con los seres que los quieren, y engorden con ganas, que la vida es una y tallas muchas.  
> Read ya later!  
> Ana


	4. el del Amor o el Odio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> en el que Rei piensa que le hacen bowling (osea bullying :D) y Makoto, pues Makoto... ay, Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAS!  
> Ya sé que dije que lo tendría listo hace una semana, pero... bueno, a veces la vida es así, no? :D  
> Ya en serio, que lo siento mucho. Pero para compensarlo, este es un big-ass chapter, porque es largotote (bueno, no tanto, pero para mis estándares lo es). Y quién está listo para un poco de smut HaruMako? Pues obviamente yo no estaba, ya que me tomó la vida hacerlo.  
> Por cierto, también me demoré porque escribí un drabble (yo le digo drabol), lo que sea que eso signifique. Si se pasan por mi canal a verlo, sería muy genial, porque me gusta como salió y espero que a ustedes también :D  
> Bueno, y ahora mami Ana dejará un sensual disclaimer y se irá a salvar gatitos para tratar de liberar su alma del fuego eterno del averno. Byeee!  
> Disclaimer: Free! no es mío. Jamás lo será, buuu. Todo le pertenece a Kyoto Animations, KyoAni para abreviar, que aún no hace que nadie bese a nadie y eso me hace querer partir un edificio en dos, de forma pulcra y respetuosa al medio ambiente.

**Capítulo 4: el del Amor o el Odio**

Makoto rozó sus dedos sobre el orificio lentamente, de arriba a abajo y en círculos, sintiendo como el abusado anillo se contraía y se apretaba, ya húmedo de excitación, ansioso por abrirse y engullir lo que sea que el castaño quisiese ofrecerle. Algunas veces eran objetos externos. Cuando tenía tiempo y estaba calmado. Cosas como cuentas unidas por un mango, especiales, seguras para tales prácticas contranatura. Otras veces, cuando se despertaba así, desesperado, solo tomaba el lubricante y se metía cuanto dedo pudiese entrarle.

Como ahora, que se encontraba con la cara enterrada en su almohada y el trasero expuesto al techo, con su entrada goteando un camino por sus nalgas y muslos. Desnudo y jadeando como animal en celo, planeaba satisfacer la infamante lujuria que lo acechaba de manera muy,  _muy_  regular.

Quizá estuviese mal, pensaba.

Quizá no fuese natural para un chico, un hombre, masturbarse de aquella manera, penetrándose como lo haría una mujer. Que ...  _esa_  parte del cuerpo se usa para otras funciones, que no debería proporcionarle el placer que le proporciona al tocarlo.

Pero es que el castaño no sabe que más hacer.

Cada vez que se tocaba por el frente, sentía que no era suficiente, que hacía falta algo, y raras veces podía llegar sin frotar ...  _otras_  partes del cuerpo. Sus pezones, por ejemplo.

Y así, experimentando y experimentando, había llegado a descubrir y eventualmente, recurrir a esta clase de métodos.

Era vergonzoso. Y al mismo tiempo, tentador. Justo como ahora.

Pero pensar quizá no era tan conveniente cuando ya se tenían ambas manos abajo, entre las piernas, a punto de entrar en uno mismo.

Resignado, empujó los pensamientos de su mente al mismo tiempo que su dedo índice, y se dejó llevar.

* * *

●´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰ ╮(◕‿◕✿)● _Pétalos de rosa y de girasol y de ... de manzanilla, plumitas y rocío y chispitas de tiempo/ espacio_ ●´¯`·.¸¸.°¤╰ ◕‿‿◕ ●

* * *

Rei era un puto ZOMBIE, igualito que los de The Walking Dead, mientras caminaba (ehem se arrastraba ehem) por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a tientas su casillero, asustando indiscriminadamente a profesores y estudiantes, damas y caballeros, individuos de todas las edades.

Bueno, no estaba así taaan drástico el asunto, ya que gracias a su práctico sexto sentido, el de  _lo hermoso_  (please), al menos estaba bien vestido y lavadito, con los zapatos lustrados y cada cabello en su lugar. Perfectamente presentable de no ser por ese PAR DE LLANTAS que le colgaban debajo de los ojos y que ni sus lentes rojos podían ocultar, todo porque encima que no pudo dormir tranquilo por varias noches, en el tren sus pensamientos no lo habían dejado ni parpadear en paz.

'Anárquico y sensual subconsciente' – pensaba - 'te rebelas contra las órdenes de tu amo y señor al pensar más de lo que requiere el esfuerzo académico y cotidiano'.

Sea como fuese, ahora estaba enfrascado en su propia Odisea adolescente para obtener los libros y cuadernos correspondientes a las primeras clases del día, batallando fieramente contra su propio cuerpo para no caer fulminado en la loza del pasillo. Y al parecer estaba perdiendo la lucha, porque si bien sus piernas seguían vivas y manteniéndolo en movimiento, sus brazos habían cedido a la gravedad (Aquella infame! Al diablo con sus 9.82 metros por segundo al cuadrado terrestres) y colgaban inertes a sus costados, dándole un aspecto de gorila enojado y en plan  _no-te-me-acerques-que-te-mueres-_  y vaya que sus compañeros parecían tomárselo muy en serio. Le estaban dando todo el espacio que necesitase y más para desplazarse a su gusto, de modo que parecía que el pobre tuviese lepra o ébola o algo similar.

Sus párpados estaban a punto de ceder ante el implacable cansancio cuando por fin encontró la fila de  _lockers_ , pegados a la pared y apretujados unos contra otros, como mandan la moral y las buenas costumbres. Suspiró, cerró por fin los ojos y cedió su peso contra ellos, dejándose caer como un saco de papas. Y aunque no fuese algo muy digno (debía admitirlo), literalmente rodó parado por el largo de la fila, alternando entre  _frente-espalda-frente-espalda_  hasta que se detuvo en seco, y pues como Rei era el Rey del cálculo y la física y la estadística y todo eso, obviamente el locker en el que dio a parar era, pues, el suyo. Había dado las vueltas necesarias, lo supo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Fue por eso que cuando en vez de sentir el frío metálico en su frente pegada al casillero, se encontró sintiendo algo liso y suave y tibio, se extrañó. Frunció el ceño, abrió los ojos y se impulsó con sus brazos hacia atrás un poco para poder ver de que se trataba.

Un sobre.

Rosado.

Pegado con cinta a su casillero.

' _¿Qué?'_

Sorprendido (y también curioso), tomó el sobre entre sus dedos y lo desprendió con cuidado de la puerta de metal. Ya en sus manos, lo examinó. Era un sobre simple; rosa, sí, pero un rosa pálido bastante sobrio, incluso elegante, y no llevaba remitente. Solo su nombre, un simple "Rei" en letras púrpura, escrito en la parte trasera.

Su mente se hizo un ocho tratando de encontrarle una explicación al sobre. ¿Quién se lo habría dejado ahí?

Decidiendo que tendría una mejor idea general si  _abría el sobre de una buena vez_ , lo despegó y desdobló el papel que contenía, pasando sus ojos rápidamente por la hoja.

Ahí, en medio de aquella hoja en blanco, en letras pequeñas y escrito a mano, yacía solo una palabrita.

 

**Hola! ^-^**

 

 _Hola_. Solo un hola. Y claro, el signo de exclamación y la carita, pero esencialmente era un hola.

Rei volteó y revolteó el papel, limpió sus lentes, se sobó los ojos, volvió a revisar el sobre, pero nada. No firma, no nombre, no nada. Solo. Un. Hola.

_'Insisto, ¿QUÉ?'_

¿Por qué alguien se tomaría la molestia de levantarse temprano para pegarle una notita como esa? No es como si fuera muy popular y tuviese filas de admiradores esperando para saludarlo y desgarrar su ropa a mano limpia o jalarle los pelos para guardarlos en un frasco o algo así. Entonces, si no era fanatismo demencial y enloquecido, la otra opción era... !OH MY KAMI, NO!

¿Acaso estaba siendo víctima de un elaborado y mafioso plan de acoso escolar premeditado, de  _bullying_?

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Platos con un ancho borde negro.

'Piensa Rei, piensa!'- se habló solo- 'Recuerda todos los artículos y libros que te has pasado horas leyendo. A veeeer..'

Olvidando que se moría de sueño, se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse y por fin el buscador interno de su cerebro dio con información extraída de un libro de psicología.

_''El acoso escolar o bullying es la práctica del maltrato en instituciones...bla bla bla... puede ocasionar desórdenes como…..ráfaga de términos psicológicos términos médicos términos ciéntificos... mmm, qué más…... puede ser causada por el odio a la orientación sexual diferente de la víctima..."_

Un momento.

'¿QUÉ? ¿La gente lo SABE? Pero pero pero pero, si no le he contado de los sueños a NADIE, solo a mi confiable diario con candadito de las princesas hadas mág-..., es decir, a mi muy masculina a-gen-da de cuero azul. !¿CÓMO ES POSIBLEEEE?!'

Rei estaba que se moría.

Para no tener que incomodar a más personas obligándolas a llamar una ambulancia que lo salve de un paro, trató de controlar su ahora irregular respiración, y cálmandose, siguió pensando.

'Y-ya a ver, qué más, qué más….'

_''... Este, sin embargo, sólo es uno de los muchos motivos, los cuales pueden variar entre..."_

Suspiró de alivio. Había esperanza.

". _..Usted puede combatir el bullying de las siguientes formas..."_

Ajajá!

_"No demuestre miedo ante su agresor..."_

Rei frució el ceño.

 _'_ Imposible, ni siquiera he visto a mi agresor... a ver, qué más...'

_"...No se quede callado! ...discuta el asunto con un apoderado o un adulto responsable ..."_

HA! Ahora ya sabía qué hacer.

Adulto reponsable, eh?

Uhm.

'Hay que decidir de manera fría, tomar el problema de manera responsable y sobre todo, discreta.'- asintió para sí mismo.

...

...

\- !AMAKATA-SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!- Rei se lanzó con desespero por los pasillos hacia sala de profesores agitando los brazos y gritando cual testigo de Jehová teniendo una revelación.

Ciertamente su forma no era hermosa, pero estaba decidido a acabar con este asunto YA. El primer período no empezaría hasta dentro de 15 minutos y ese era tiempo de sobra para aunque sea denunciar el problema ante una autoridad escolar. JAAAA, todo comienza con una notita inocente pegada en el locker, y luego, ¿qué más? ¿agresiones físicas al término de clases? ¿vandalismo? ¿bolsas de basura quemándose en la puerta de su propia casa?

'NOOOO BULLYING, NO ME ATRAPARÁS!'

Rei parecía el correcaminos perseguido por el coyote del bullying, virando en esquinas hacia su destino a diestra y siniestra.

Estaba corriendo tan concentrado para escapar de su destino...

'Dobla en esta esquina, en esta esquina es la sala.'

...que no se dió cuenta que los bonitos letreritos amarillos que botaba a su paso decían  _"Cuidado! Siguiente esquina, piso mojado. Pero bien, BIEN mojado. Parece que hubiese llovido dentro, así de mojado"_ ;los ignoró totalmente y qué desconsiderado de su parte, porque la gente los pone ahí por algo, eh, pero bueno, él no lo notó y siguió corriendo. Y la esquina llegó.

Él giró.

Y un gran y estrepitoso  _PUUM_  después, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba retorciéndose en piso, empapado y con cientos y cientos (decenas, en realidad) de papeles volando a su alrededor, como palomas blancas, y en cámara lenta, parecía una vista casi hermosa.

Había chocado. Y su víctima estaba incorporándose, con papeles mojados que se caían a pedazos entre sus dedos y cara de que iba a cortar a alguien, cortarlo duro y profundo.

Se paró, se acomodó el largo y chorreante cabello rubio y volteó para encarar a su atacante.

\- TÚ - gritó con una voz que no correspondía a su tamaño, caminando hacia donde yacía tirado el peliazul.

Rei abrió sus ojos bien grandes. Esa voz.

Él ya oyó esa voz.

_'todos los días llama!'_

_'no quiero verlo otra vez y no entiende, pobre'_

_'ya se cree mi novio! es un ridículo'_

Contuvo la respiración, dándose cuenta de quién era. Claro que la había oído. La chica del tren.

\- ¿Sabes qué  _mierda_ acabas de hacer? –

* * *

Caliente.

Todo caliente.

El aire que lo rodea, el aire que exhala. Su piel, sus huesos. Todo arde y abrasa y quema, en el exterior y, y  _dentro_. Especialmente dentro.

Literalmente dentro, piensa, ya que puede sentirlo perfectamente con los dos dedos que se hunden y hurgan en su interior, enrojeciendo y dilatando y mojando su entrada sensible con cada lento movimiento dentro-fuera, cada simulación de estocada.

Estocadas. ¿De quién?

Apretando los ojos y con todo su gran cuerpo temblando a más no poder, Makoto aspiró con fuerza el olor de la prenda que tenía en la otra mano, como si de una droga se tratara, y la restregó por todo su rostro mientras imaginaba una cama que no era suya, una mano que no era suya, unos dedos, penetrándolo hondo, fuerte y duro, dedos que no eran los suyos. Preparándolo para, bueno, un dedo que no era un dedo.

Mientras enterraba más profundo sus dedos en el apretado agujerito y le sentía pulsar y tensarse en respuesta, se lo imaginaba a él entrando por su puerta en ese mismo instante, de sorpresa. Entrar al cuarto de su mejor amigo, como hacía tantas veces...para encontrárselo desnudo, metiéndose los dedos y con uno de sus bañadores perdidos pegado a la nariz.

¿Cambiaría la expresión de su cara, siempre estoica, aburrida?

¿Mostraría asco, le odiaría, se marcharía para ya no volver?

Makoto sabía que sí. Y entonces su vida terminaría.

Pero le gustaba fantasear que no, que al verlo un brillo de lujuria se encendería en sus pupilas como una chispa, que cerraría la puerta, que se quedaría.

Que se desnudaría como si estuviera en presencia de la más grande piscina, pero esta vez, hasta el bañador iría a parar al suelo de su cuarto.

\- Mmnh….!ngh!...- Makoto subía el ritmo del movimiento de su muñeca al imaginar al pelinegro reptando hacia su cama, hacia él. Pasando lentamente sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sus hombros, su espalda, sus caderas... hasta llegar a sus nalgas.

El castaño soltó un momento el bañador que sostenía junto a su cara y su mano, ahora libre, se deslizó a lo largo de su anatomía, posándose por fin en el inicio de su trasero. Frotándolo en círculos, se imaginaba lo que él le diría mientras le acariciaba.

_'Makoto, Makoto, te creía tan inocente, Makoto. Pero mira cómo estás ahora, tan necesitado.'_

El vello en el cuerpo se le erizaba, seguía frotando, seguía alucinando.

_'Pero no te preocupes más. Después de todo, los amigos se ayudan, no? Ya llegué yo para ayudarte, así que, permíteme...'_

Imaginando a Haru sacar sus dedos para insertar de una estocada hasta el fondo los propios, Makoto maullaba descaradamente, gemía en su mente, gemía en su almohada.

_'Solo pídelo, Makoto. Dime, ¿qué necesitas?'_

Sus dedos arremeterían con fuerza, rápido, hasta el fondo. No podía articular palabra, solo sonidos, el placer era demasiado y estaba por doquier, quemaba todo, consumía culpas.

_'Sino me dices, no sabré qué más hacer, Makoto'._

Sonaría impaciente.

_\- ...Haru...Ha...ru….mnh…. - Makoto articulaba contra su almohada con los ojos cerrados._

_'Sí, Makoto?'_

\- Har...u... ngh... por- por favor...Haru….ahh…

_''Por favor qué, Makoto?_

Su nombre siempre sonaba mejor entre sus labios.

\- Haru!...AHH! HARU! HARU! - su voz empezó a subir de nivel mientras sus dos dedos tijereaban su interior, simulando ser los del contrario.

No pudiendo aguantar más, inclinado y en cuatro como estaba, separó bien las rodillas y enterró más el torso en la cama, dejando a la vista su palpitante y ahumada hendidura, ofreciendo su cuerpo a Haru, ofreciéndose al Haru en su mente.

-  _Haru_  - su voz se calmó, en su mente y en la realidad. Sus dedos dejaron de moverse y un tercer dedo rozó su dilatada entrada.

\- Haru - repitió, saboreando cada letra, relámiendose los labios - quiero...quiero...mnnh….

_' Dilo, Makoto.'_

\- Quiero...quiero... nghh... quiero que ...me la met-!

_Bzz-Bzz, Bzz- Bzz, Bzz-Bzz_

Un zumbido sordo lo sacó de sus ilusiones como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo, haciéndolo abrir los ojos y por tanto, anulando al Haru imaginario, su posibilidad de un orgasmo y el placer que había acumulado, todo de un zap.

\- NO! - protestó, inmensamente frustrado, dejándose caer de largo su cama.- No, no, NO, por qué? -

Tan cerca, había estado tan cerca de tenerlo dentro.

'¿Quién podría llamar a esta hora?'

Bueno, quienquiera que fuese, no tenía ninguna culpa de que él fuese un pervertido y esté haciendo cosas  _hentai_  tan temprano en la mañana, recordó. Makoto era un buena persona.

Así que se resignó, estiró su brazo para alcanzar su celular y contestó sin ver el nombre en la pantalla.

\- Moshi-moshi?

-  _Makoto._

Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo desnudo, como un baldazo. Era él.

\- ...

-...

Oh no.

'OHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNOOHNO no puede ser, ya ahora qué hago, qué digo?' - Makoto se estaba desesperando a niveles astrónomicos, y estaba a punto de lanzar el celular por la ventana y luego decir algo así como que le habían enviado un video de terror, cuando entonces se activó la parte racional de su cerebro, y se dió cuenta que por muy antisocial que fuese Haru y todo el tiempo que pasara aspirando el cloro de las piscinas, era muy improbable que eso le hiciera desarrollar poderes de telepatía por celular, así que no había forma que supiese que el ojiverde estaba echado en su cama, completamente desnudo, con lubricante y otros fluidos escurriéndole por los muslos y usando su bañador de rayitas moradas como almohada.

Eso le calmó, un poquito.

\- ..Makoto, ¿estás bien? Makoto…¡contesta!

Ups, se había alvidado de que lo tenía en la línea.

\- Etto.. sí, Haru, aquí estoy - 'qué digo, diablos, qué digo!' - ehm... ¿sucede algo? ¿por qué la llamada?

\- ...

-...

-... no pasaste por mí.

De pronto lo recordó. Nagisa. Su plan. Las luces. Rayos.

\- Cierto, lo de Nagisa! Lo siento, Haru. Debí...uhm, debí olvidarlo.

\- Estás algo distraído, Makoto. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

_En ti, Haru. Siempre. Solo en ti._

\- Y también te has demorado en contestar, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Las neuronas de Makoto se hicieron un lío.

_ALERTA ROJA ALERTA ROJA PÁNICO PÁNICO PÁNICO WUIIII UUUUUU WUIIII UUUU PELIGRO PELIGRO PARO CEREBRAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL_

_!Piensa, Makoto, piensa!_

\- ETTOOOOO... preparaba...ca... caballa para llevarte?

-...

-...

-... de verdad?

Había infinita esperanza en su voz, Makoto estaba segurísimo que sus ojos azules estaban brillando, azulmente.

\- S-sísísí, claro, Haru, mucha, mucha caballa! AHORA TE TENGO QUE COLGAR PORQUE SE QUEMA Y QUIÉN QUIERE CABALLA QUEMADA NO OK TE VERÉ EN 10 MINUTOS ADIÓS.

Y presionó la tecla roja con la fuerza de mil soles.

Realmente, realmente esperaba que le creyese. No era muy bueno mintiendo, después de todo.

Soltó un bufido y se tomó algo de tiempo para calmar los latidos de su corazón, que se habían disparado por todo el revuelto de emociones que le había provocado la mañana. Echado en su cama, húmedo, desnudo y cansado, empezó a pensar.

Ama a Haru por ser tan secretamente apasionado, porque pocas cosas le causan emoción. Odia a Haru por prestarle más atención a una piscina que a él.

Ama su fuego interno. Odia su frialdad externa.

Ama el amor puro, el cariño ingenuo, la amistad inquebrantable que su presencia produce en él. Odia la lujuria desesperante, la lascivia infamante, los actos degradantes que su presencia le provoca hacer.

Lo odia. Lo ama. Con locura.

Levantándose perezosamente de su lecho, decide que debe aclarar sus emociones. Tanta contradicción, y tan cierta, no puede hacerle bien a ninguna persona.

Debe definir sus emociones.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hará. Justo después de quemar un poco de caballa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahí está. Espero haber honrado a la pareja del Harumako, porque aunque yo no los shippeo con la fuerza de mil y un toros como me sucede con el Reigisa, son lindos y canon as well :D La idea de lo del bañador me la dio una amiga muy linda, que respira HaruMako. Literalmente, me manda fotos de un respirador artificialq ue con Paint le puso "HaruMako" encima.  
> Aunque creo que Mako me salió bien, bien uke. O está bien que sea así y lo dejo queriendo más? Mmmm, pillinas.  
> Ya saben, si quieren leer más de la historia y recibir notificaciones, click al subscribe o dejen un comentario con sus parafilias digo recomendaciones y para nada pornosas ideas y veré que puedo hacer.  
> EL OTRO CAPÍTULO ESTÁ EN PROCESO LO JURO. Pero hasta entonces, quizá publique drabols. Con O.  
> Siempre es un gusto escribir por y para ustedes. Gracias por los kudos, keep them coming.
> 
> Ana


End file.
